Crimson Roses
by Ramilas
Summary: Marluxia and Zexion are both in highschool, where Marluxia falls in love with the short bluenette! Maru/Zeku Marushion BoyxBoy love! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Marly's Pov-

"_Despite the lies that you're makin,  
Your love is mine for the taking.  
My love is ,just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses…_

_  
I will be the one that's gonna hold you,  
I will be the one that you run to.  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

No, you'll never be alone!  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark."

Marluxia mouthed the word to his favorite song as it blasted into his ears from his light-pink earphones. He looked up at the slide show the photography teacher had put up on the projector: 'Students, today you will travel around the schools and take pictures of other students, locations in the school, and nature in the surrounding area. You will have the entire day to do this project, and your other teachers have been informed on the matter.'

Boring, boring, boring…Marluxia stood up and walked out of the classroom with his camera and paced up and down the school "Well, I could go into the garden club's ((which he was a captain of)) rose bushes and take some pictures of them…Or I could go around the school and scare the shit out of freshmen. Decisions, decisions…" He grinned manically and walked to the library.

Zexion's pov-

"Lexaeus! Are you even listening to me?!" Zexion glared angrily at his best friend, who was standing about two feet taller and was wearing a light brown t-shirt and faded black jeans. The brunette looked down at him "Oh, sorry Zex, didn't see you there…" Lexaeus laughed at the bluenette who was wearing a older Linkin park shirt and dark black jeans. "What were you saying?" Zexion gave him another glare "I was talking about the photography project! We need to do something for it…"

Lexaeus shrugged "We could…" He ran a hand through his hand quickly and then snapped his fingers "…Go take pictures of Axel and Roxas making out behind the school!"

Zexion sighed "We would most likely get failed for that Lexaeus…What about…Oh! The Asian Culture and Art departments are having students reconstruct old Chinese vase thingies…"

"…'Thingies?'" Lexaeus looked at the bluenette "since when do you use words like 'thingies?' But I suppose we could go take pictures of them…I bet Xaldin has already finished with a perfect replica..." Xaldin was the student-leader of the art department, he had a lot of experience in old Chinese artifacts, because that's where his family had immigrated from.

Zexion nodded at Lexaeus "Alright let go-"as he turned around, he ran into the chest of a pink haired man, and was knocked onto his ass "Oww…" He looked up to the man "Sorry…" as soon as he opened his eyes, there was a quick flash and a camera clicked, and the man was gone. "Umm…" Zexion looked up at Lexaeus "What just happened?"

Lexaeus shrugged and pulled Zexion back up onto his feet "I think you ran into Marluxia."

Zexion looked at Lexaeus again "Who?" The brunette sighed deeply "He's the captain of the gardening…squad I guess, he's in our photography class, remember?"

Zexion remembered seeing a blob of pink hair occasionally in their class "Yeah I guess… Lets go take a picture of Xaldin's vase"

Marly's pov-

Marluxia around the corner of a book case two rows down from where Lexaeus and Zexion had been standing 'Who was that guy? He's kind of cute…" as the two walked out of the library, Marluxia stared at the smaller ones' ass. He walked over to one of the 'Librarian Helpers', (A school program that has students work off their fines instead of paying them) Larxene, who was currently jamming a copy of 'War and Peace' into the bookcase. Larxene finally succeeded in sticking the book into the shelf, then turned to see Marluxia "Hey Marly! What's wrong?" Marluxia and Larxene had been friends since first grade, when she had beaten Marluxia up because he had said her hair looked like 'A cockroach that was dyed an ugly throw-up yellow color.'

"Did you see that blue haired kid who just walked out of here?"

"Was he short?"  
"Yes"

"Did he have a big tough looking guy walking next to him?"

"Yes…"

"Was he wearing a dark red 'Hybrid Theory' shirt?"  
"Yes!"

"Nope, never saw him." She laughed as Marluxia's hopeful expression disappeared and was replaced by a pout. "His name's Zexion I think, I have World History with him."

"So, Zexion's his name…It even sounds cute!" Marluxia squealed.

"*Cough* Flaming Queen *cough*" Marluxia glared at her and stomped out of the library.

Ok! Maru/Zeku fanfic:D!

It takes place in 'The Highschool that Never was!' *Dramatic Music!* . just kidding, the real name is yet to be decided…

There will be lots of pairings in this story! It's mainly told from the point of view of Marluxia and Zexion!

The song at the beginning was Whispers in The Dark By Skillet :D And it mentioned roses soooooo…. *shrug*

Sorry if you hate it!


	2. Chapter 2

Zexion's pov-

Zexion looked at the mirror in one of the high school's bathrooms then picked another piece of the vase out of his hair. The art department's head (Xaldin) had been finishing a vase as they entered, and when Lexaeus knocked over a chair while walking over to him, Xaldin had ended up painting a dark black line across the front of the vase, ruining it. Xaldin, as a result, ended up chucking the vase at both of them. It had barely missed their heads and shattered at the top of the wall next to them. And resulting of _that_, the bluenette had to spend the last ten minutes picking clay out of his hair.

He walked out of the bathroom, checking his watch and then letting out a sigh "Only 9:49... I could take care of the project by taking a picture of some of the gardening club's flowers or something…' Zexion flipped his hair from his face and walked quickly down the hallways to front of the school.

"Their are flower beds located on both sides of school, I should be able to get a better shot at the west side because of the sun-light…" A few moments later he arrived at west side of school. There were a few others students taking pictures of the many flowers, and a few members of the garden club tending to some of them.

He took a few pictures the roses, and as he was turning around to leave, he ran face first into someone's chest…again.

Marluxia's Pov-

Marluxia walked down towards his club. "I should check on the roses and make sure someone isn't fucking with them…God it pisses me off when some freshman bastard messes up half the flowers looking for one to give his girlfriend so he looks all romantic…"

Marluxia took a deep breath when he exited the school. "Thank god…Fresh-air…" he looked up into the sky "Looks like rain... I need to finish this stupid project soon…Then maybe I can find out a little more about that little bluenette…" Marluxia grinned to himself and brushed the hair out of his eyes and then walked to the gardens.

He looked over at his roses and saw some kid bending over them. He was suddenly overcome with anger "Hey kid! don't you dare pick those or I swear I'll break your neck!" The bluenette didn't seem to have heard him, so Marluxia quickly sprinted over to the bushes.

As soon as he was standing behind the blue-haired kid, he saw he was turning away from the bushes and then bumped straight into Marluxia's chest. The pinkette saw the boy was falling backwards, and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug…(to save his roses of course…)

The pinkette looked down at the kid and started to recognize him "…Zexion?" The bluenette quickly looked up at him, then started blushing heavily "Oh…Sorry… M-Marluxia, right?"

Marluxia nodded and looked down at Zexion "So…Zexy why are you out here?"

Zexion glared up at Marluxia "Please don't call me 'Zexy' Marluxia-"

Marluxia interrupted him "Don't be so formal Zexy…Call me Marly" Zexion blushed again "Umm…Marly can you stop hugging me…? People are starting to stare…"

Marluxia grinned wickedly down at Zexion "want to give them something to really stare at Zexy?"

"What did you have in min-" Marluxia interrupted him by pressing his lips against the shorter man's.

SUP MY PEOPLZES!

Sorry it's late (I know I say that when it's even like a day late but like…idk w/e)

Love you all :D!


End file.
